


True Form

by metaljellyfish



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: AU where Akechi’s life’s isn’t as bad and he gets nice things in the end, Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), Florist Akechi, M/M, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Tattoo Artist Akira, They’re both very gay and screaming for each other, but they still have a sort of Phantom Thief thing going?, florist/tattoo artist au, more tags to come, non-BETA’d, rating increase later cause I want this to get smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaljellyfish/pseuds/metaljellyfish
Summary: It was another day at the flower shop for him, until that beautiful stranger appeared, capturing his heart in the same black chains that covered his body.(AKA the Florist Akechi/Tattoo Artist Akira AU that nobody asked for.)





	1. The Mysterious Tattoo Artist

**Author's Note:**

> Well, ok I’ve not written anything solid in months, writing is hard ok!? I’ve been stuck in the P5 wagon for awhile and I hate myself cause fanfiction is making me like Akechi more and Akira was already a sexy bastard. 
> 
> So here’s some AU junk. 
> 
> Cause fuck, Akira would look too good in ink ok? Akechi agrees.
> 
> Also guess I should have noted this earlier; there’s probably some spoiler-related topics included.

Akechi sighed again, still not able to shake his bad mood from this morning, as he redid the ribbon bow on the glass vase he’d been preparing for the 4th time. The small flower shop tucked away in Shibuya’s underground mall was thankfully quiet, and his boss had stepped away for just a moment, which worked for him. Even Akechi needed a break from his fake smiles and plastic personas, not that he couldn’t fake his cheerful demeanor on a dime; no he perfected that years ago, but today he just wasn’t up to the challenge.

He thought back on the day; classes weren’t any harder. He had a nice lunch with his classmate. He stopped back by the house so he could change to go to his part time job here at the flower shop and- oh, right his awful bastard of a father was home. That’s why he was in a sour mood. Where he was running his campaign for Prime Minister, Shido had thankfully been away for the last few months, leaving Akechi home alone most days. That morning however, he woke up to his father sitting at the kitchen table on his laptop, doing whatever, Akechi could really have cared less as he started his breakfast. And while he tried his best to simple ignore him, Shido would start his usual bullshit; grumbling at his laptop at whatever political news topic of the day and trying to steer the discussion to Akechi, who in turn simply gave the most non-committal responses he could bother to give. It was no secret, his father saw him as just another tool, another stepping stone to his throne of control. It was the only reason he was putting Akechi though law school; with his genuine intelligence and obvious co-dependence on his father’s wealth and power, he was a perfect pawn to help him void the legal system to obtain his goal. Whether Akechi wanted to become a lawyer or not, he had no choice in the matter.

He sighed again.

Ok this bow was going nowhere and he was done dwelling on his father’s garbage.

Wiping his hands on his apron as if to dust his hands off he turned to check the front, making sure a customer hadn’t walked up to the storefront while he was lost in his own thoughts.

Five black hearts.

Akechi’s eyes widened, stunned as it was the first thing that caught his eyes.

Five inky black hearts; one larger with the other four lined beside it in two rows, each with a vibrant red slash going through it.

Standing out on the pale skin of the neck of possible the most handsome man he had ever laid eyes on. 

Akechi continued to stare at the stranger in stunned silence, seemingly forgetting how to speak much less being able to function as a competent employee. The man was looking at the left walk of display bouquets; posture slumped but in that laid back cool fashion with his hands in his pockets, Akechi following from the hearts on his neck to the inky black chains peeking out from clothes to where his sleeves had been rolled up to his elbows, showing more chains on his left arm with what looked like a dagger breaking though then. 

“We-welcome!” His brain finally kicked in, he should at least greet the stranger. Akechi could believe his own voice as it came out of his mouth, not at all sounding like the soft, smooth talker he had trained himself to be. “H-How may I help you today?”

It certainly caught his attention, the man’s steel grey eyes, still brilliant even hiding behind thick black frames and even thicker black hair, turned to him, almost looking at him in surprise as well. Or was that Akechi simple projecting. 

The two started at each other for what seemed like an excruciatingly long time, and that’s when Akechi was getting nervous and letting his brain run. Looking passed the strangers overly handsome face, everything from of his law school knowledge and junior detective experience from high school was screaming at him that those tattoos were warning signs, tattoos meant danger. He mentally shook his head. No no, that’s profiling and jumping to conclusions. He was simple a florist’s assistant, not detective anymore. Tattoos were becoming more mainstream, simply having some ink on ones skin didn’t necessarily mean anything nefarious.

But. 

The man was still staring at Akechi too.

“Um...” Akechi started, becoming even more concerned and nervous from the awkward situation. It was then the stranger’s eyes had their own look of realization.

“Oh.”

Oh?

He turned toward Akechi, who jump slightly as he took an few steps in the shop.

“I need to order an bouquet.”

His voice had a soft deep tone, sounding like someone who was a stoic, quiet type. It was a lovely sound.

Wait, no, no, stop. He’s a customer.

Now that he had that to focus on, Akechi could put on his best customer service smile and get somewhere.

“Oh! Yes I can assist you with that. Is it for a particular special occasion?” Akechi picked up the order notebook as he smoothly pulled out a pen from his apron pocket.

“A good friend of mine just started her own business, I thought flowers would be a good gift, plus something she could display in the shop too.” He answered, a fond tone now in his voice. Ah, she, he mentioned. Akechi’s facade faltered just slightly, how he got his hopes up to begin with he wasn’t sure. He ignored that part of his mind again, continuing with his work.

“I see. Did you see a particular sample you liked? If not we can create a custom bouquet to suit your friend’s taste.” Akechi continues his practiced lines, trying his absolute best to keep his attention on his clipboard and not the black ink and steel eyes that continued to steal his attention. Now that he was closer he could see all the fine details of the dagger and shattered chain links surrounding it. He was certain that a single black feather was mixed in there was well. He vaguely wondered, noting the chain had stretched over his left collar bone as well, where else did he have chains tied to him. The white shirt and black blazer, rather styling and form fitting, but covered everything else besides the man’s neck and forearms. He could now see the right side of him now, arm mostly blank save for the two black bands on his wrist, written between them was- English? The characters were English, but the language certainly wasn’t. 

“Something soft. Orchids maybe?” The man replied. “Something safe for a cafe.”

Oh, a cafe? Akechi was fond of cafes, and the mention definitely shifted his focus from the black ink. 

“A new cafe? That sounds wonderful, I’ll have to check it out when she opens.” The smile that graced his lips much more genuine then before, he was always on the look out for a new place to work on novels. Anywhere that wasn’t home...

“Cafe Milady. The ribbon cutting is tomorrow.” Steel eyes shined with hidden pride and with a smile that lit Akechi’s heart a flutter. Whoever this person was, Akechi deemed they were the luckiest person so have someone so beautiful revere them so much.

“Then I’m looking forward to it!” He made a mental note to look it up afterword. But for now, back to work. “Now would you like to include a card?”

“Hm, sure.” He shifted, now with a thoughtful look. “Put, ‘To Noire,” Noire? Curious, but it must have have been a nickname. “Congratulations on your new venture and a new step forward for the Okumura name. Yours truly, Joker.’” 

Joker? Even more curious. But there was another name that really caught Akechi’s attention.

“Okumura? Like as in Okumura Foods?” The man chuckled, a smirk now played on perfect lips that suited him way too well.

“Surprised you questioned that more that our silly nicknames.” 

“Ha, no I’ve had much odder requests.” Akechi said in distraction, his detective side brain working overtime as always. To a normal person the name Okumura would only tie to the Big Bang Burger franchise and the company’s CEO recent passing in the last year. However to Akechi, knowing though his own connections about the late CEOs unfair business practices and Yakuza ties, it sent a tinge of fear and uneasy though him. All he could do was stare at his patron, not even at him but at those five black hearts marking his neck.

“You know, I promise I’m not in the mafia or anything.” 

Akechi jolted again, how long was he staring? But the man didn’t seem bothered, he looked more amused than anything. 

“I-I didn’t say-“

“Everyone stares, so I’m used to it now.” He shrugged so nonchalantly, as if this happens every day, granted it probably does in his defense. 

“Sorry.” It was habit to apologize, often his over analyzing got him in trouble as often as it’s helped him.

“Don’t be. They show my true self. They’re an important part of who I am.” They stayed silent for a moment, Akechi trying to process the meaning of that statement. “So, the bouquet?”

Right, he should be working not making wild claims in his head. “Ah, right. So, shall I put Joker as the name on the order?” His attempt at casual customer engagement coming back. Admittedly though, he did get a chuckle out of that.

“No, you can put Kurusu for that.” 

Oh, he now had a name to pin to the mysterious stranger, mentally filing that away as well, granted Akechi almost like the way Joker seemed to suit him more. Akechi finished filling out the form and told him what his total would be. As he watched Kurusu retrieve his wallet from the back pocket of his dark skinny jeans, Akechi noted one more tattoo; on his left hand after the shattered chains stopped at his wrist. He eyed it carefully; it was off centered, closer to his thumb and forefinger, tilted just slightly but maybe that was it’s intended design, almost looking like it was drawn by the man himself with his other hand. Much like the heart motif on his neck, this one stood out as well as the only other design featuring color that he had noticed. A red and black top hat with a masquerade mask below it, in one eye of the mask a streak of flames flared from it. Curious what the design meant, it seemed like a logo or a brand almost. Akechi seem almost too enamored, he almost didn’t realize he had been handed a card to complete the transaction. 

Right Akechi, stop staring and do your job...

He tried not to blush as his fingertips just barely made contact with his.

Akechi took a quick glance at the card as he ran it though the reader, confirm Kurusu was indeed his surname.

“If you could sign her please, Kurusu-san.” He spoke with his trademark smile, the one he could spin on a dime.

Kurusu Akira. He locked the name away in his mental archive.

Just as Akechi finished up the transaction, a notification ding sounded. Kurusu, as he was putting his wallet up, pulled a smartphone from his other back pocket. Ah, must have been his phone.

“Alright, if you can give me about 45 minutes I’ll have your order completed.” Akechi replied even while the other was still checking his phone.

“Um, actually, I have another errand to run, I might be a while.” He put his phone back up. “What time do you close shop?”

“Oh.” Wait, why was there a note of disappointment in his voice. “We close at 8, but my shift ends in a few hours. But I’ll have it finished and let the manager know you’ll be returning to pick it up.”

“Oh.” Wait now did Kurusu sound disappointed as well? What was going on?

Akechi’s mind started racing again, overthinking as always. Was he hoping to originally stay and watch him make the bouquet? But why? I couldn’t be that interesting. But then what errand did he have to run. Who is he really? What does he do for a living...

Oh shit wait, he was talking.

“Huh?” Akechi stupidly asked, slightly flustered, but Kurusu wasn’t looking directly at him. He was reaching back for his wallet again. Pulling out was looked like a business card, he then glanced back at Akechi. 

“Can I borrow your pen?”

“Oh!” Akechi didn’t even realize it was still in his hand. He passed the pen over, Kurusu used his wallet to hold the card as he wrote on the back of it. Handing both the pen and the card back, Akechi took them in a stunned silence. A black and white business card, ‘The Velvet Room’ Tattoo Parlor, he flipped the card over; an address that didn’t match the address on the front was handwritten as well as a time. 

“If you’re not busy that is.”

“Oh?” Busy? Busy for what again? “T-Thank you.” He was so confused now, cursing his overthinking brain.

“I’ll see you then, Akechi-san.” 

“Eh!” Now he was completely taken off guard. When did he say his name? Did he even? And all the while, Kurusu looked as him like a person would looking at a cute animal video.

“I just assumed the pen was yours.” He chuckled, “The engraving. It’s a very nice pen by the way.”

“Ah.” He completely forgot. Akechi looked at the pen in his hand; it was an incredibly nice pen; a high school graduation gift from Nijima-san, who had been the closest thing to a mentor as he had had in his teen life. She had it engraved with his last name, saying a good detective should carry a good pen on him. Maybe she hoped he would stick with his detective work, or maybe even pursue novel writing like he had mentioned before in ideal chit-chat. 

In any case, Akechi pocketed his pen, clearing his throat and avoiding Kurusu‘s too clever expression. “Yes, thank you. If you’ll excuse me, I need to start your order.” He built back some of his fake confidence. “I do hope your friend likes it.”

“Looking forward to it then.” Giving a casual wave of his inked hand, Kusuru turned to leave the both, hands back in his pockets, a certain swagger in his stride.

Akechi struggled to not stare as he walked away.

—-

It was much later that night when Akechi decided to return home. He spent too much time on the small arrangement of purple orchids in a black vase tied with a matching purple ribbon, not that he was trying to empress someone in particular. A small part of him thought about hanging around after his shift ended just to catch a glimpse at of the mysterious handsome stranger. That thought instantly got shoved to the back of his mind as he hurriedly made his escape at the first possible chance. But now that he was out of the underground mall and wandering the busy streets of Shibuya, it dawned on him that Akechi didn’t really want to go home at all. So he opted for sticking to his usual evening plans to clear his head; finding a new book at the store then finding a booth at his favorite coffee shop with a drink and sweet pasty and get lost in its pages for a few hours. 

By then he would hope that his father had either left or possible asleep. Usually the former.

Akechi quietly snuck through the front door, not even turning on a single light as he traversed the house with practiced ease in the dark until he reached his room.

His single sanctum in this entire prison he had to call home.

Slowly shutting the door behind him and locking the hidden deadbolt only then did Akechi breath a sigh of relief. Flipping the light switch, the soft lights highlighting the rich browns and creams of his room furnishings, he began changing his clothes, swapping his button up sweater vest combo for a well worn t-shirt and pinstripe pajama pants. Then he collapsed back on the soft comforter, letting his tired body relax and hopefully letting his mind relax too. 

Well, attempted to anyway.

While his new mystery novel provided some distraction, Akechi still couldn’t get Kurusu out of his head, like if those inky chains that clung to his arm had a hold on him as well. Groaning, Akechi reached for his phone on the nightstand, tapping open his Instagram account to check if he’d gotten any new notes on his recent post. A slice of shortcake piled with creme and fruit and a cup of coffee (also with plenty of creme) artful places next to cover of his new book with his description under it saying “a good way to end a busy day of school”, Akechi smiled as he noted another a good handful of likes and a few comments which he replied too.

Now as he was just flipping though his feed, his mind wandered again as he zoned out. He wondered if Kurusu had an account.

No, he mentally stopped himself, the last thing he needed to do was become a social media stalker to a guy he just met. But none the less his curiosity got the better of him as he soon pulled up a search bar, trying to recall the name on the business card without having to leave the bed to retrieve it. The Velvet Room, was it?

Sure enough a quick search brought up an Instagram account, photos full of customers with freshly inked skin mixed in with artful photos designs, tattooing equipment and few text ads. A few scrolls down, he found a photo of a familiar fluffy black head, not wearing glasses but eyes focused on the arm of half cropped out person he was working on with tattoo gun in hand. Akechi had a small smile on his face; even with the filter and odd angle, he still looks just as handsome as when he met him. He checked the likes and comments, did he have a personal account?

A few comments, all in a chain, started by an account named Capt. Skull and down the line there it was. The account Red Joker throwing his own comment in the chain; his icon though small Akechi spotted the familiar tattoo on the back of his hand. He tapped in the name, pulling up Red Joker’s profile. The profile picture indeed was an almost artful selfie of Kurusu covering part of his face with inked hand, without his glasses Akechi notes. Just from the quick glance at his account showed mostly picture of admittedly a really adorable black cat (tapping a few to read the caption he found out the cat was either named Morgana or Mona he wasn’t 100% sure), a few more selfies with occasionally others, and a lot of pictures of coffee. 

Like a stupid amount, more then cat pictures.

Latte art, clear thermoses, cups from assorted cafes and tons of different mugs; clearly Kurusu was a coffee addict. But, Akechi thought on, it seemed to suit him. Plus, this was his personal account, when he was expecting more tattoo art that wasn’t his own, he just assumed Kurusu would post it on his business account instead.

Speaking of his own tattoos, Akechi stopped his scrolling immediately when one particular photo appeared. He tapped it, making the image larger so he could see the details.

The familiar chains Akechi recognized from his arm now traveled over his back, intertwining with two inky black wings taking up the entire space of his back, feathers dripping and scattering around them. They were gorgeous. Akechi simply stared in awe at his phone, actually raising up from his laying position, sitting up as if he were studying something, not stalking the Instagram account of someone he just met like he said he wasn’t going to do. He scrolled to look at the caption Kurusu posted along with it.

“Unchain my wings of rebellion. This is my true form.”

Akechi couldn’t stop staring, now thinking back earlier today. He watched Kurusu turn away from him as he walked out of the flower shop. Just hidden under his blazer was this masterpiece, and now he couldn’t unsee it. He almost wondered if he reached out to touch it how soft would it be, would it be like actual feathers? Ugh, no that’s absolutely silly. But his back did look incredibly smooth, maybe it was soft? Akechi went back to scrolling though the gallery again, through all the coffee and cat pics to find anymore rare shots of Kurusu himself.

Sure enough there were a few more of note; particularly one of him in profile in one of those backless sweaters he’s seen on many girls lately but to be frank looked way much better on him, showing off his well inked arm but also a pattern of feathers trailing down his sides, not to mention some lean muscle under the pale skin. Another close of his cat rubbing it’s head on Kurusu’s face, actually skewing his glasses in the process, but he had a soft, affectionate look on him underneath the overlaying sarcastic look he was giving the camera. “Mona acts like I never pay attention to him, but look at this dumb boy I love him.”, he captioned under it. Akechi couldn’t help but smile back with a soft chuckle of his own.

A group shot; Kurusu surrounded by several people all looked his age, a few with visible tattoos like he did. Two blondes; a guy with his arm draped around Kurusu with a sharp grin and inked skull on his shoulder and next to him a girl with curled twintails giving a victory sign with her hand as she crammed into the shot. Opposite Kurusu a younger looking girl with long orange hair and even thicker glasses with her arms stretched forward, most likely holding one of those selfie sticks so she must be the one taking the shot, and beside her...

Wait.

Akechi complete glossed over the others in the photo (another girl smiling with fluffy short hair, and another person with the odd color of blue hair) to zoom in on the woman on the far right side.

Short brown hair. Braided headband. Red eyes, or in this case eye as she appeared to be winking. Tapping the photo simply confirmed his suspicion.

Makoto?

Niijima Makoto; the same Makoto who was Niijima Sae’s younger sister, the same Makoto who he had classes with and also literally had lunch with this afternoon?

Ugh, now his brain hurt.

Then again, Makoto didn’t exactly talk about her other friends to him, not that he’d ever brought it up, also considering he could count his own close acquaintances on one hand.

Akechi flopped back on to his bed, almost in a dramatic matter, running a hand through his bangs. Here he was having a good time looking through a cute boy’s account, not stalking whatsoever, and now he’s found out a friend of his obviously knows him and he had no clue? What is this ridiculously small world he lives in but is also oblivious to? He huffed out a sigh, part of him wants to text her about it, but also how would he even start that conversation. ‘Evening Makoto-san, I know it’s late but this really incredibly attractive guy came to the shop today and now it’s midnight and I’m stalking though his old photo posts do you happen to know him?’ Geez it even sounded stupid in his head.

Oh shit wait, it is midnight.

Worse part was Akechi didn’t even feel sleepy, even if he was tired. He was too busy mentally screaming about the handsome inked man he saw and has been staring at photos of for the last he wasn’t even sure now. He flipped over, blindly searching for the phone charge cable by the night stand, mentally telling himself to go to bed now, finally scrolling back up to the top of Kurusu’s account. His thumb hovered over the follow button for a few moments, right before Akechi bit his bottom lip before tapping it, adding him to his following and immediately putting his phone on sleep mode and placing it face down before he could regret the decision. He got himself up long enough to turn the lights off, crawl back into bed and bury himself under the heavy comforter, beginning to dwell on the day’s events.

A handsome, mysterious stranger just shows up in his life and now he was all Akechi could think about.

He willed himself to sleep, ignoring his phone buzzing behind him with a notification. 

A follow back from Red Joker.


	2. The Prince of the Flower Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really slow at typing, sorry guys! Feel like this chapter is much shorter too but I wanted to update.

Akira had just made the worst mistake of his life.

Who in their right mind wakes up this early?!

It’s 8 in the morning, it’s a normal time for people to wake up Akira, we’re not all night owls like you; he could hear Ann’s voice in his head like a scolding mother. Normal for him was closer to 11 o’clock, hell he considered that early, the nice perks to having your own business was setting your own schedule. But he promised Haru he would be up bright and early to help her with the finishing touches on her opening day. And Haru was the absolute sweetest person he knew, he couldn’t let her down no matter how impossible it was for him to get up before lunch.

Now he sat at a rich, dark wood bar counter, nursing the thermos of coffee he managed to make before leaving as Haru lovingly read the card accompanying her equally as lovely bouquet.

Almost worth waking up at this god forsaken hour.

“They’re wonderful, my dear Joker.” She smiled, the nickname playful on her lips, her turning her attention back on him instantly made Akira fix his posture, less slumping over the counter like he was dying.

“Ah, I’m glad you like them. A good luck gift for the opening.” Even with as minimum bravado as he could muster this early, it still never failed to put a smile on Haru’s face.

“And the color is perfect, I’ll set them right here next to the register.” She moved them to the other side of the counter, as close to the window as she could. In turn Akira returned a small smile of his own, he was glad he made the call on flowers. And they did look like belonged right in the cafe, the soft lavenders blending into richer hues of purples and dark mahogany, just that touch of elegance he always associated with Haru. He tried to stifle the yawn as he grabbed his phone from his back pocket. The ribbon cutting wasn’t until 3 o’clock, he was starting to wonder if he had time to grab a quick nap.

“Akira?”

Haru’s voice chimed in, he tried to perk up again as to not have her worry, but that didn’t stop her concerned expression. “How late were you up late night?”

“Eh, not much later than usual...” He scratched the back of his head with his tattooed hand. In a much softer voice he replied, “Four maybe?”

“Akira!” He winced, why did he say that out loud? He knows Haru worries about his health. “Why were you even up that late?”

“Ok but hey, I made it here by 8! And Ryuji only spent 20 minutes trying to wake me up, I consider that progress.” 

Haru sighed, hands on her hips. “That’s not the answer to my question.”

“Ok...” Akira sighed again, taking a quick sip of straight black coffee from the thermos. “So, the flowers I got you.” Haru nodded. “The guy at the shop who made the flowers.”

“Made the arrangement?” Haru just smiled. 

“Yeah that.” Akira was starting to get flustered, bless this woman and her patience, the rest of his friends would have been mercilessly at this point.

“So, how cute was he?” She kept her smile, and Akira just went red at that point. 

“Ok so you know that meme about seeing a person so beautiful you start crying?” He couldn’t think of a better way to put it so he pulled a Futaba. Haru simply giggled, it wasn’t everyday she saw the nearly stoic Joker getting flustered.

“Aww, you didn’t actually cry, did you?” 

“No, but I could have.” Akira wanted to just dramatically flop backward in his chair, but quickly remembered he was on a bar stool so opted for dramatically laying his head on one of his arms already resting on the counter. The entire exchange at the flower shop was still so vivid in his mind; and the florist he met, those sharp red eyes looking at him so owlishly, such a pretty face framed neatly by light brown hair tied back into a short ponytail. There was this nerdish quality to him, with his sweater vest and apron, but at the same time, surrounded by all the flowers he looked almost regal. “He looked like a prince who just stepped out of a storybook.”

Defiantly not someone who would have given Akira the time of day in any other circumstance.

He sighed, bringing the thermos to his lips. He wasn’t even thinking back at the flower shop, keeping up his stoic appearance if only to keep himself from freezing up at the sight of the beautiful florist. Akira never did believe in love at first sight, but he sure as hell fell in the category of becoming smitten with pretty people at first sight. And the way he would respond back, well it was just straight adorable, pink sitting on his cheeks like it was the color they were supposed to be. Of course Akira was incredibly disappointed when he returned to pick up his order and he had left, but he had to return to the Velvet Room after running his other errand and didn’t make it back til nearly closing. Afterwords he just could only meander about his apartment, just not really sure what to do with himself. He finally managed to get himself to bed around midnight-ish, knowing he had to be up early, but it was then he got a new notification from his Instagram with a new follower, Detective Prince II.

“He found my Instagram account.” Akira wound up saying aloud. Haru looked puzzled at him.

“Is that bad?” 

“No, I gave him a business card for the Velvet Room, so maybe he found it through the shop account? I mean it’s not like my account is private either.” He was still surprised that he found him, much less started following him. Which in turn lead Akira to spend a good chunk of his night scrolling though his account too, mostly filled with desserts and book covers, but also several selfies with the cute florist with different locations.

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

Akira caught himself mid thought with Haru pausing to look inquisitively back.

“I gave him a card.” He definitely didn’t look the type to ever consider getting a tattoo, but at the time Akira thought it would have been the easiest thing to write on. “Because I wrote the address for here on it, and invited him to your opening day because he said he liked cafes, fuuuck Haru I messed up.......”

Now Akira had his head planted firmly on the bar, voice panicked and rushed from all his internal screaming, not to mention lack of sleep rushing over him. He managed to hear Haru let out another giggle and felt a soft, comforting pat on the top of his head.

“I mean,” he looked up at her, head only slightly lifting from the table and glasses completely skewed. “That was a bad idea right? I just out of the blue invited a guy I just met to your big opening.”

“Well, I certainly wouldn’t turn down the free advertising. I’m flattered you thought of me at the time really.” Haru gave another sweet smile. “I don’t think it was a bad idea Akira-kun.”

He still couldn’t help but let out a groan, hiding his face again. He had to wonder if she was just saying that because he was certain Haru wasn't even capable of saying anything mean to him.

“Akira-kun~” She said in a sing song tone, tapping his head with one finger, making him look at her once more. “I think it was rather sweet of you.”

At that, even Akira couldn’t keep his frown going, but he was still concerned. “Really?”

“Well, you said he found your Instagram account so the dude must have some interest back at you.”

Akira nearly jumped out of his skin, and even Haru gasps back in surprise.

“Geez, fuck Ryuji, how long you been there?” The blonde grinned big at Akira, one elbow on the counter with his other hand resting on his hip, looking all too proud of himself.

“Apparently long enough to get the jump on even the great Joker.” Ryuji straightened back up, now crossing his arms across his chest. “Anyway, you gonna actually help me unload this stuff or you gonna keep taking up Haru’s time with your pansexual crisis?”

“I’m weak for pretty people, I can’t help it....” Akira let out a melodramatic whine, but he did start getting up from his barstool perch, picking up his thermos and downing the last of his coffee. He then proceeded to remove his own jacket, seeing that Ryuji had taken his hoodie off as well, it was probably a good idea with the manual labor he was about to get into.

“Well, I’ll leave it to you boys. I’ll going to finish up the last touches before my employees get here.” Haru said with her usual soft grace and excused herself from the bar. The two boys nod at her before heading back to the kitchen exit to finish unloading the last few boxes, mostly the recent harvest from Haru’s garden she started just for the cafe as well as the cakes she made the night before to serve at the opening.

As he helped carry the precious cargo, Akira still couldn’t help but let his mind wonder to the florist from yesterday. He lost a big chunk of time last night just scrolling through the others collection of photos; delicious looking desserts, usually paired with a drink and a novel, so that did tell him that inviting him to the cafe’s opening was a good shot. There were a lot of location shots, so maybe he was into travel? At least local travel, they all looked like they were still in Japan. More important were the scattering of selfies of his absolutely precious face; Akira’s favorite one being where the cute florist was framed perfectly surrounded by flowers. (Comment reading: Everyone wanted me to do the Craft Store Flower challenge but all I had to work with was the flowers from work.) 

A soft smile, honey shaded hair feathered around his perfect face, collar of his white button up shirt slightly open and revealing just enough pale neck and collarbone that had Akira blushing like a schoolgirl. He really did look like he just stepped out of a shojo manga.

“Man, you must be crushing hard to be out of sorts. Or is it really too early for you.” He could hear Ryuji tease somewhere beside him.

“How much did you actually hear of that conversation?” Akira sighed with a deadpan delivery, carefully setting the case of cupcake he was carrying on the large kitchen prep table.

“Enough to know you invited Prince Charming to the opening and that you went full Futaba mode on his Instagram.” The blonde smirked, it wasn’t everyday his best friend got this flustered, of course he was gonna have some fun. Akira even chuckled at the last line, so Ryuji knew he was taking it lightheartedly.

“Please, if I went full Futaba I would have his bank account, every email he’s sent and the last 50 websites he’s accessed in just his phone alone.” Ryuji snickered back, not even doubting the skills projected on his other friend. “But, to be fair he did follow me first.”

“Oh?” Holding the back door with his foot as they got another round of cakes, Ryuji looked at his friend, trying and failing as always to read his expression. “So, how’d you even find the guy?”

“He works at a flower shop, yesterday when I got the arrangement for Haru.”

“Oh yeah, I wondered where you got them from. A pretty guy working at a flower shop does seem up your alley.”

“Ryuji...” Akira gave his friend a credulous looks but the hint of pink to his cheeks really undermined the effect.

“Oh come on, just messin’ bro.” After they had set the cakes down, Ryuji lightly punches Akira in the arm, cheeky grin never leaving his face, while Akira simply made a sound between exasperated and amused. The two then set to real work, moving the rest of the cakes in record time, just as Haru finished up her business to help the boys transfer some of the pastries to the front cake display while the rest were stored in the back fridge.

“I can’t thank you two enough for the last minute help.” She chimed once the last of the vegetables were put in their proper place as well.

“Anytime, you know you can always call on us!” Ryuji smiled and stretched as Akira nodded, trying his best to stifle back a yawn.

“The help should be in soon, so think I can handle things from here.” Haru dusted her hands on her apron, also straightening it in the process.

“Sure about that?” The blonde gave her a curious look, in return she nodded.

“Yes, I’m sure. Besides, Akira looks like he’s about to pass out, I’m sure he’d like to rest up before the event.”

“Boy would I...” He chimed in with sarcastic florist, running his inked hand through his bangs.

“Yeah, wouldn’t want a Sleeping Beauty scenario happening when your prince shows up.” Ryuji snickered again, gaining another exasperated groan from his dark haired friend. He concluded with a wink, “Or maybe you do?”

“I’m going to murder you.” Akira responded flatly with Haru giggling behind him. He was so ready for that nap, even if he was just going to think about that cute florist boy. At least it would prepare him from the merciless teasing he would be in for later today.

But really, what if Akechi didn’t even show up? 

Honestly, he was already setting his bar too high be honest, probably reading into into this way too much. It was just a follow on social media, he had tons of followers already. Even if Akechi would have had to do a little digging to find his account since he didn’t give it to him.

“This the guy?” He heard Ryuji ask, holding his phone out to the florist’s page, only nodding in response. The blonde pulled his phone back, scrolling though the page, most likely not aware of Akira watching him, or Haru peering over his shoulder as well to catch a glimpse. “Man, is this guy real? He does look like a pretty boy, right up your alley, dude. Called it.”

“I can see why you called him a prince.” Haru chimed in too.

“Really guys, I mean he’s cute and all, but realistically I shouldn’t be expecting anything.” Akira sheepishly scratched the back of his head, grabbing for his thermos out of habit but remembering it was empty so he just wound up holding it awkwardly. “He’s probably not even going to go to the opening, probably working or something else...” 

“Or maybe your luck might be better off then you think. Looks like we both have a mutual.” Ryuji nearly shoved his phone back in Akira’s face.

Oh?

Wait, he doesn’t remember seeing this picture late night, but it was under Akechi’s account. He defiantly recognized the silver-haired woman that was Sae Niijima; her and the florist pushed close together to fit in the square frame. His comment underneath read: “Going out for after work/school drinks with the best sisters I could hope wish for, even found a new yakiniku place to try out!” Akira flipped through the few photos in the post; the next photo was him with the younger Niijima sister, Makoto, both smiling looking like they were pretty good friends. The next was the two sisters, clinking glasses in a posed toast followed by a few picture of food being cooked on the flat table grill.

“Is he friends with Mako-Chan?” Haru asked, still hovering behind Ryuji. Akira was still processing this new information; is he friends with Makoto? I mean, he hadn’t spoken to her in some time, since she was in her last semesters of college. But this picture is from... two years ago!?

“So, you gonna ask her? Or you want me to?” Ryuji took his phone back, looking at Akira with a more serious expression. He was still wasn’t sure what to make of this revelation, left staring back at his friend in silence.

“Ryuji-kun, maybe it would be better if I asked her instead.” Haru chimed in once more, in her infinite almost-motherly wisdom. The two boys turned their attention to her.

“Huh? Why?” The blonde asked, Akira still silent but at least he looked slightly less stunned.

“Well, she still hadn’t confirmed with me if she was going to the opening. Perhaps I can double check if she is and casual ask her to bring a plus one?” She replied with almost a mischievous tone, patting her hands together and a wink towards the two boys. Akira felt his cheeks get just a touch hotter and he heard Ryuji give a sharp laugh.

“That’s our devious Noir alright. Think she’ll go for it?” The blonde leaned on the counter looking up her.

“If you think about it,” she began thoughtfully, “If we could deduce the connection he had with Mako-chan, I’m certain your prince could come to the same conclusion. He is a law major after all.”, pointing back to Ryuji’s phone. One post in particular; a shot of a textbook that’s definitely looked like it came from a law school.

“Huh... makes sense. Makoto was attending law school before she planned on enrolling in the academy.” Akira finally muttered, only gaining a grin from Ryuji and a sweet smile from Haru.

“Alright boys; I’ve got to finished up here. Rest up Akira-kun, and Ryuji, try not to tease him too much more?”

“Ha, no promises.” He said again with that shit-eating grin. Popping off his stool with a stretch, Ryuji grabbed his hoodie from the chair he left it on, zipping it up as he waited for Akira to sluggishly pull his blazer back on as well. Haru saw the two off, locking the cafe door behind them and they made their way to the station, Ryuji filling in the silence with small talk, Akira making vague sounds in response.

“So, you really think he’s cute?” Akira quickly turned his head as they stood waiting on the train, eyes just a little wider, while the blonde had his nose in his phone. He opened his speak a few times, coming up with nothing. He let his hand reached to touch the black hearts on his neck in thought and let his gaze turn back to the tracks.

“I think a lot of people are cute...” Akira half responded. Ryuji let out an amused chuckle, but kept his focus on the screen.

“Of course.” The blonde finished whatever he was doing and pocketed his phone.

Apparently Ryuji decided he had his fill of teasing after that, thank fuck Akira silently breathed, and filled their share time waiting for their respective trains with solidifying the rest of the plans for the day. 

Now on his way back to the shop, without his best bud to fill the void with talk Akira was finding it harder and harder to stay awake. Maybe he should have taken a bigger thermos, or at least seen if Haru had any of her own specialty coffee brewed. He yawned, trying to mute it with his hand to at least seem slightly more polite to the other passengers, probably regretting taking one of the few open seats but oh well. Staring at his phone, first to check messages and double check that he had cleared his schedule for the day, but Akira did find himself looking back at his Instagram feed. Ann had a recent post; looked like she was already at the shop, (Fox is putting those last touches on his latest masterpiece, too excite!) as happy as he was to see Ann again he really needed that nap. He mad sure to have no other appointments, and Yusuke and Futaba would be there to watch the shop. And he could just sneak in the back way to his upstairs apartment.

A few more scrolls and he wound back to Akechi’s last night post.

Akira could help the small smile looking at the picture again. Seemed Ann might have competition for biggest sweet tooth in their group. But he furrowed his brow again. Seriously, Akechi really interested in him at all?

The train’s announcement sounded to let all the passengers off, Akira slugged out of his seat to drag himself out the station and back home. He couldn’t wait to fall face first back on his bed, long as Morgana hadn’t already claimed half of it like he’s know for.

He took to the backstreets behind Shibuya’s main roads, a path he could walk in his sleep and might have once or twice. Several small shops passed him until the familiar blue awning of the Velvet Room was in sight. It was then he made a sharp right down a thin alleyway, rounding back behind the building and to the fire escape. He hooked the handle of his thermos flat on his palm, letting him use both hands as he made a clear jump up the locked ladder with surprising acrobatic grace. Pulling himself up, he continued up the metal stairs all the way up until he reached the roof, walking passed the patio furniture, planters, and little cheap hibachi grill to the roof access door; taking his keys out from his pocket to unlock it quietly. Sneaking inside, Akira closed and lock the door behind him, quietly shuffling down the stairs and connecting hallway, passing the door to get to his apartment to peek down the stairwell next to it, just to look down at the tattoo parlor on the first floor. He could hear voices chatting; well two anyway, and the familiar sound of a tattoo gun buzzing. Knowing Yusuke he was too engrossed in his art to be conversing so Ann must be talking out loud, Futaba chiming in with her own quips when the topic suited her, but from his point on the stair he could only see his orange haired sister-from-another-mister curled on the couch close to the entrance, nose buried in whatever portable game system she packed today; Yusuke’s station was closer to the back corner.

Knowing the shop was just fine, Akira slunk off back to his apartment door, mustering the same stealth to get inside. Closing and locking that door too, he dumped his thermos and other things from his pockets on the shoe shelf, toeing his own shoes off in the process. As he blinded walked to his bedroom, he texted Futaba he was back and would come socialize once he was coherent enough. Shedding his jacket, he threw it somewhere in the room and began removing his pants before he glared at the black cat who despite his size seemed to take up most of his disheveled bed, just as he left it before running out to the cafe.

“Monaaa...” he groaned, unceremoniously stepping out of his skinny jeans, left in just black boxer briefs and tank top. The cat, who was faced away from him mind you, flipped his whole head around, giving Akira a look that read ‘what, this is my spot.’ Akira let out a huff, crawling on to the bed regardless of meow he heard from Morgana. “Well then if you wanna lay here, then you get cuddles.” In which then he pulled the cat into his arms, despite protests. He didn’t even bother with blankets, only glancing at his phone one last time to see Futaba’s response of “I got you fam”, and to make sure he did set an alarm. Morgana did settle once Akira closed his eyes, purring softly. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep, black hair messy on the dark grey pillows, inked arm tucked under his head while the other draped over Mona, only with one last thought of the possibility of seeing that cute florist again.

_A colorful masquerade greeted him; walking slowly though the crowd towards his one glowing goal. A figure in a stark white princely garb; decorated in gold with a flowing red cape, a red mask in profile to soft brown hair. The prince turned as he approached, brilliant garnet eyes shined at him with such reverence, holding out a white gloved hand. His own red clad hand taking it, bringing it to his lips, even beneath the mask he could see that faint blush that fit him so well. The prince’s own lips moved but the sound was muted, followed only by a sweet smile._


	3. The Prince’s Struggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry short chapter; but I figured I’d make some update. We’re about to really meet the rest of the PT group. Akira and Akechi might finally meet again soon!
> 
> Surprise surprise Shido is still and asshole in this.

It wasn’t even 10 o’clock but Akechi’s stomach was still protesting the fact that he had skipped out on breakfast that morning. 

Not that it was intentional; in fact, and considering he’s been told that dessert was not a proper meal of the day on more than one occasion, breakfast was his favorite mealtime. Just nice to wake up early and not be judged for wanting pancakes because you can’t eat them passed noon he’s also been told that on multiple occasions. Today wasn’t the case; he didn’t even get to grab a pastry, fruit or anything his stomach sank so low that morning food would probably only make things worse.

And he had woken up ecstatic with the notification that Akira had followed him back!

Every bit of that was ruined when he could hear his father’s voice yelling just behind the heavy wooden door, not at him directly, sounding like he was directing his anger at someone else at least. Akechi groaned to himself, knowing he would have to leave the quiet sanctuary of his room and traverse the mind field that was the rest of the penthouse. It felt like a arduous process; getting himself out of bed and in the shower, putting on clothes, standing in front of the bedroom door just to brace himself once he stepped out. One deep breath later, he turned the knob.

“I want this business handled today, and that is final!”

Fuck, he as even louder out here, Akechi’s first thought as he cautiously maneuvered though the hallways, backpack in hand. Once getting to the kitchen he could see his father on the phone, standing close the the closed balcony door, looking out over the city. A city, no a county he planned on controlling, Akechi scoffed in his head. As he was planning his strategy of getting something to eat with as little interaction with Shido as possible, he noted the already open bottle of whiskey on the table, empty glass next to the open laptop. He sighed internal; if only the nation of Japan knew the man that was their most popular prime minister candidate was a borderline alcoholic with a streak for violence. 

Akechi had just gotten the refrigerator door open when he had heard Shido slamming his phone down on the table, muttering something about a damn PR nightmare right before Akechi made the mistake of looking over at him just to see Shido’s gaze meet his own. The brunette immediately turned away, the less appetizing by-the-second contents of the fridge being much more interesting then the sounds of his father beginning to cross the kitchen.

“School today.”

He didn’t want to answer.

“Y-Yes sir.”

Why couldn’t Shido just ignore him now, like he had for years.

“You’re getting close to graduating aren’t you?”

“One more semester, yes.”

The anxiety started to build up; things had been pretty neutral between him and Shido since he was “adopted”, more or less just another PR move, sweeping the whole illegitimate child issue under the rug. But since the start of his election campaign, Shido’s aggression and hidden corruption seemed to get worse and worse as the days passed. Shido saw everything as just one step on the staircase to his own throne, and Akechi was no exception.

“I think you should go ahead and start your internship at the law firm.”

It wasn’t a suggestion, it was a command. It made Akechi purse his lips and knit his brow, reminding him of all the times this topic had been brought up. 

“I’m sure you do...” His voice barely breathed, still focused on the fridge contents, his internal spite flaring out just enough. He had just straightened back up, pulling his head from the fridge just in time to have it slam right in front of his face, Shido standing beside him, hand on the door with a cross look directed at him, Akechi couldn’t help but let his eyes grow wide while he tried to remain neutral.

“That wasn’t a suggestion.”

Of course not. Nothing was a suggestion with Shido.

“I-“ Akechi stuttered for a second trying to get his focus back, looking away to the side. “I’ll need to put in a two week notice at my part-time job.”

Shido’s eyes narrowed at the response, he made an affirming grunt, but turned away from his son, heading back to where his laptop and liquor bottle sat. Akechi let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding, gut twisting up, all he wanted now was to get out.

“You should have never taken that job. I supposed it does make your resume look more humble.” The clink of glass, Akechi noted out of the corner of his eye that Shido was pouring himself another drink, way too early for this shit. He was grabbing his bag, ready to dart to the front door when he heard his father’s voice again. “Two weeks. Understand?”

“Yes sir.” Akechi replies bitterly, not even bothering to look back.

Now he sat in his seat; his first class for the day over but unwilling to move. He still couldn’t tell if his stomach was still just tied in anxious knots or if he really was hungry. Maybe he should try to eat something, but he remembered the cafe open house later today. He at least hoped he could get his appetite back before then...

“Goro?”

He snapped out of his thoughts; very few people called him by his given name. Makoto, who was now standing besides him as he turned to look in the direction his name had come from, had only just recently started, she mentioned it was odd he and her older sister where on first name basis.

“Oh, hello, sorry I didn’t-“ Akechi started his normal pleasant talk but got cut off quickly with a tap of a nutrition bar to his forehead.

“You seemed off your game this morning, thought you skipped out on breakfast or something.” Ah, sharp as always. It was one thing he could appreciate about both Niijima sisters, both were always direct to the point.

“T-Thank you...” He accepted the bar, looking it over, debating if it really sounded appetizing. Makoto was still standing beside him patiently, obviously waiting on Akechi to make his next move.

“I’m gonna grab something to drink before class starts again, you want to come with me?” It was more than a simple invitation; Makoto could always tell when something was up.

“Um, sure, I suppose.” Thinking it would just be better to agree then argue, Akechi slid his books in his bag and stood up, ready to follow behind Makoto. The two walked in relative silence to the school’s courtyard where the vending machines, Makoto making her selection while Akechi got lost in his own thoughts again. He hated how quickly his mood could sour when it came to his father.

“What would you like?” Makoto asked him, still giving him that concerned older sister look. Akechi was almost unaware that he had been addressed.

“You don’t have to-“ 

“Pick something.” She cut him off immediately, the honey-haired boy let out a short sigh. He should have known better then to not accept something from either Niijima sister and yet he still always felt guilty for their generosity. Rather than answer, he took a quick glance at the selection and pressed a button. As the machine clunked out his bottled drink Makoto was already digging out a few more coins for her own purchase. 

“I know you don’t like talking about your personal life,” she began, eyes on the drink selection and not on him thankfully, “but, I know when something is wrong with you, Goro.”

Akechi let out a huffed laugh. “And here I thought I perfected the art of burying my emotions years ago.”

“Sarcasm doesn’t help when you’ve know a person for several years. And you’re not as good at hiding it as you think you are.” Makoto quipped back, picking up both bottles from the machine, handing Akechi his. He took it, but at this point he could only stare at the bottle in his hands, even drinks seemed unappetizing right now. “Seriously though, you know you can talk to me. Or Sis, if that helps.”

“I don’t want to drag Sae into this, she has enough on her plate.” Akechi sighed, then pursed his lips together, as if he wanted to say something else. Makoto could wait, she always did, watching him carefully as if she could see all the gears turning. “Besides, it’s the same things as always.” 

“I see.” And she knew. 

Maybe even better than Sae understood, when she caught wind of everything when Akechi first met her while he was in middle school. He was just fresh out of his last foster home, thrown into the limelight as the scandal started; rumors of Shido having an illegitimate child were buzzing in tabloids as he just earned (stole if you were to ask Akechi) his seat in the Diet. He made the first move; tracking Akechi down to test the legitimacy, and being a minor he had no choice but to be dragged in his mess. That’s when he first met Sae Niijima, just getting her footings in as a caseworker, set on her own path through the hoops of the legal system. He had to wonder what she first thought about him; this scrappy looking parentless boy who on-record seemed like a problem child with violent tendencies, but in reality he was just so fed up with the system he had been thrusted into that he couldn’t help but lash out. The two sat across from each other at the table in the interrogation room, sizing up each other.

“Are you really Masayoshi Shido’s son?” She asked him, more serious and straight laced than any other case worker he had met. Akechi remembered finding it hilarious at the time, he let the line slip from his tongue before the implications of it really hit him.

“Who would want to be...”

A sarcastic quip at the time, but Akechi had grown up knowing that his birth father was the worst human being alive; only meeting him in person before this fiasco just a few times and only knowing him as a curse his mother had lived with until the day she died. He wasn’t sure if Sae has saw passed his bullshit or not, but something had sparked between them, like the kind of bond you would have between distant family members you wanted to get closer too. After the dust had settled on the case, ending in Akechi’s “adoption” by Shido, Sae had given the boy her personal cell number, saying if he ever needed anything to call her. He never did of course, too stubborn and proud to let an adult help him. In fact it wasn’t until two years later he met Sae again; she had finally gotten into the judicial wing, working into a spot in the prosecution while Akechi was just getting his feet wet in detective work thanks to one lucky break.

He heard Makoto sigh, twisting the cap of her drink with a pop and taking a sip. “I can’t believe he’s actually ahead in the polls for prime minister...” 

Akechi didn’t need the reminder, he was sure Makoto was just looking for an ice breaker. The two surprisingly didn’t meet until college, even though he and Sae already had a pretty solid work situation. He knew she had a younger sister but never actually met until they had their first college class together; both practically rushing to each other, speaking speaking over each other “you’re Sae-san’s sister!?” and “you know my sister!?” Ironically the two share almost the same major and wound up with most of their classes together, they used that leverage to corner the prosecutor in question, who was honestly surprised that they had met. Sae admitted that she never introduced Akechi to Makoto only cause she had concerns that the two might would want to date, and in Makoto’s words, that was stupid and she was being way too over protective. (Akechi had to also add “Sae-san you’ve known me for four years, you should know I have no interest in dating.”) After that incident the three of them actually became rather close, Akechi practically becoming the Niijima’s little brother.

As important as they were to him, he hated dragging them into his unwanted family affair.

Akechi made an affirming noise, he had opened his own drink at some point but only pressed the opening to his lips, not ready to take a sip yet.

“Goro...” Makoto started, but stopped with a pause, closing her bottle back up and pulling out her phone. She looked at it quizzically and typed out something quick before pocketing it again. When she looked back up at Akechi, he was giving her the curious look. “Ah, it was a friend of mine.”

A friend, he thought. A friend! Oh, that was right! With his anxiety override from this morning he had completely forgot about his findings last night! Now he could not only change the subject but let himself play detective again.

“A friend?” Start simple, he thought. Makoto was sharp so he’d need subtly here.

“Hm? Yeah an old high school friend.” She responded nonchalantly. “She’s been so busy lately it’s nice to hear back from her.” 

She, that wasn’t what Akechi was expecting, though maybe he should have. There where girls in the photo but he was drawing a blank on their faces. But then again it could be any one; while he did know Makoto only had so many close acquaintances, she was the student council president of her high school. 

“I see. You don’t talk much about your high school friends.” A bold move perhaps?

She raised an eyebrow at him. Shit, too bold maybe. 

“Curious, detective?” 

“You wanted to be noisy earlier, I’m just returning the favor...”

“You know there’s a big difference in me being concerned about you and you trying to interrogate me on my personal life.” She signed a bit, but didn’t come off as offended. 

“I’d hardly consider this interrogating.” Akechi responded, giving her a playful look and finally taking a sip of his drink. He breathed out a sigh of relief, he was starting to feel a little better now.

“Well, to be honest,” Makoto started, catching Akechi’s attention. “I’ve thought introducing you to them several time.” 

“And you haven’t...” he left the question open ended.

“Partly because we’ve all become so busy; school and work and everything else. But also because I honestly don’t know how you’d react to them. As polite as you can be you’re not exactly a people person when it comes to making friends.”

“Oh you wound me.” He sarcastically responded, dramatic hand over his chest and everything, but she had a point. He certainly had his popularity following, though not as big as it was in his “Detective Prince” hay day, he still quite a social media following, but outside of that he was an incredibly lonely person with a good chunk of trust issues. The fact that it took Sae and Makoto several years to crack open the walls he build was proof of that.

“Alright alright. Enough of your third degree, we have one more class to get through today.” She bat at his shoulder and started making her way back to the classrooms. “Hey make sure you eat some of that before hand.”

She was gesturing at the nutrition bar he had stuffed in his pocket. Oh, right, he probably needed to. Which to her credit, Akechi’s mood had definitely lifted, making the idea of eating much better. As they walked he opens the bar and took a small bite, not the biggest fan of peanut butter but it was better than nothing. He managed to eat half of it along with most of his drink before the class started. He did have to thank Makoto for keeping an eye out for him. He wouldn’t deny he had some reckless and probably unhealthy living habits, usually like going way too long without eating something simply because he was engrossed in whatever he was doing at the time. 

Speaking of keeping an eye out, Akechi would take occasional glances at Makoto during the lecture, they sat only a few seats away after all. Usually Makoto was the star pupil, a paragon example of what a student should be. So why is she sneakily tapping at her smartphone?

A simple deduction was she was still texting which ever friend had messaged her earlier, probably that, it did make the most sense. So, Akechi pondered, going on that logic...

No, there he was going and over thinking again. Really Makoto’s business was her own and he shouldn’t pry no matter how curious he was, or frankly wanted the distraction from his own life. Hm, the lecture today certainly left much to be desired today, so Akechi opted to do some alternate research. Sneaking his own phone out he pulled up a search page. Wait, what was the name again? Ah, the Velvet Room, he typed in, brining up some general information; address, hours and an impressive 4.5 star rating.

Most importantly the address, he copied it and looked it up in his GPS app. A bit away from his college but nestled along the sleepier streets of Shibuya, a decent location but the look of it. Akechi started his mental schedule for the evening, thankfully he didn’t have to work today and this was his last class of the day too. Cafe Milady’s ribbon cutting was at 3 o’clock, after class that should give him more than enough time to “conveniently walk by” the tattoo parlor, curious to see if he could coincidentally run into Kurusu again. 

Akechi hadn’t even realized class was over, still wrapped up in his thoughts when Makoto was instantly at his desk again.

“You don’t work today do you?” The question, while not really out of the blue, genuinely startled him.

“Ah! No I don’t-“ 

“And did you have any other plans today?” She interrupted him, his garnet eyes blink owlishly at her.

“Um,” he began. Well yes he did have plans, but how was he going to explain that to her. “Kinda of? What were your plans?” 

“Well, my friend...” she paused, looking like she was trying to figure out her words. “Ok this may seem odd, but do you know anyone named Haru?”

Haru? Haru... The bouquet he made for Kurusu was for a Haru. It couldn’t have been the same person. Could Makoto know the Okumura Foods heiress?

“I... made a bouquet yesterday for someone named Haru, but I don’t personally know anyone.” He answered honestly enough, not pointing out that someone else ordered the bouquet for Okumura-san. 

“Hm...” Makoto knit her brow, staring at her phone. “Guess that would make more sense...” Akechi didn’t respond, watching to see how she would react next. “My friend that’s been texting me, she’s opening her first business today and she’s invited me.”

“Oh?” Convenient, if Makoto went with him he at least wouldn’t be awkwardly alone.

“Oddly enough though, she specifically mentioned you by name.”

“Eh? But how did-“ How would Okumura-San even figure his name? It certainly wasn’t on the bouquet card, and he doubt Kurusu would have shown her the receipt... wait. He could feel his cheeks heat up. No way Kurusu would have mentioned him to her? “He wouldn’t have said anything, would be?”

“Who?” Akechi just realized was thinking allowed when heard Makoto respond and he instantly froze up at that.

“O-Oh well, it’s kind of ironic now that you bring that up. Your friend is opening a cafe correct?”

“Huh? How did you know?”

Part of him wanted to say the line about him being a psychic, but he knew Makoto would just chastise him for it. “Ah, actually the person who ordered the bouquet for her invited me as well. Were you planning on going? Cause I would really like to, but I’d feel incredibly awkward going by myself.”

“Well, I guess that is convenient...” Makoto just kind of looked back at Akechi with just surprise on face. “So who made the order? Just curious.”

Of course she was, but the opening worked out for him, now he had a way of asked about Kurusu with it being organic. “Oh it was-“ he paused, “actually... Makoto?”

“Hm?”

“We have some time before the cafe opening, yes?” Akechi stood up from his desk, gathering his belongings, Makoto was already packed and ready to hit the door. “I was wanting to stop somewhere first before heading over. Have you ever heard of the Velvet Room?”


	4. Welcome to the Velvet Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took so long, holidays and everything happened, hopefully this is coherent?? I just really want to get to Haru’s cafe >_>
> 
> Oh hey I also started an ask blog based on this AU over on tumblr, ask-the-phantom-thieves-of-ink.tumblr.com

To say Makoto was surprised was an understatement, but as quickly as the surprise came she turned instantly unsurprised. 

“I bet it was Akira then. Akira Kurusu?” The two boarded the train shortly after, Akechi explaining his exchange with the tattoo artist, Makoto filling in a few blanks for him. Apparently Kurusu was know for spoiling his friends at any opportunity.

As they rode the train to Shibuya, Akechi listen intently; Kurusu was one of her high school friends, matching the stereotype of a mysterious transfer student, despite his delinquent status he always made top scores on tests. Makoto met him (and the rest of their group) later that year he transferred; following the rumors after the gym teacher was fired on accounts of violence and sexual harassment. Akechi vaguely remembered the Kamoshida case but wasn’t personally involved, all he could really recall was that he was only investigated after a student had attempted suicide by jumping from the roof. He asked if Kurusu was involved somehow, Makoto’s response was just a shrug. 

As they walked through Shibuya she talked a little more about Kurusu; how he developed a love of tattoos near the end of second year before he had to return to his hometown, even so far as buying his own tattoo gun to practice. He decided after high school to pursue it seriously, returning to Tokyo to take business classes on the side, opening The Velvet Room with another friend of theirs who had attended Kosei. Akechi could see in Makoto’s expression as she spoke that Kurusu was a special individual, and the brunette was a harsh judge of character with her family background in the police force, so he must be an outstanding person. It got him thinking again, how flustered he got at the flower shop, how he couldn’t stop thinking about the pictures of black ink that flowed on his skin. Now knowing he was more than just another pretty face kept sparking more thoughts in his head. 

“There it is, right in the same place I remember it being.” Makoto’s voice snapped him back to the present, Akechi quickly recalling that she said she hadn’t been here in quite awhile but still managed to find it with only looking at the map once. Along the street of building and lit signage, down a turn of a side road, a blue tinted glass door stood out, a slate grey building with a brilliant blue sign bolted next to it; with gothic English lettering (and thankfully katakana below it) reading “The Velvet Room Tattoo and Piercing Parlor.” Akechi observes the place; enamored with how out of place it seemed but how it felt like it had always been there. Could he have passed by the place and never even known it? Honestly it wasn’t too far from the Underground Mall and the flower shop he worked at.

While Akechi was too busy with his thoughts again, Makoto was already peeking in the tinted door, rapping on the glass. Akechi took notice as she did, reading the paper sign taped to the inside of the door. Closed for today, it read.

“Um, Makoto are you sure there’s someone inside? I think they’re closed...” He commented, arms crossed with a hand on his chin.

“No, someone’s there alright.” She responded, continuing to look inside with determination. Akechi looked from behind her, trying to get a glimpse inside, but it was difficult with the dark tint. Makoto knocked again, louder this time. 

And again. 

Akechi frowned. This seemed pointless. He was about to open his mouth to comment again, but then a click sounded. The door flung open with a ding, behind it a young woman with long orange hair and thick glasses stood holding the door open with one hand, gaze focused on the game system on her other hand.

“Sorry we’re closed today, if you’re interested in making an appointment-“ she started to say in an attempted piloted, but very much annoyed voice, but as she looked up from her game her eyes grew wide and she let out a gasp. “DA QUEEN!!” She quickly proclaimed in a loud voice, definitely surprising Akechi as he stared at the girl a head shorter then him.

“Hello to you too, Futaba.” Makoto replied with smile, it left Akechi looking back and forth between the two. “Is Akira around?”

“Asleep upstairs but he should be waking up by now.” The girl, Futaba, Akechi filled in his head now recognizing her from Kurusu’s photos, went back to her game screen but turned to hold the door open wide open with her backside so the two could enter. “Man, I wasn’t expecting to see you here again, it’s like a family reunion.”

“He’s still a night owl, isn’t he?” Akechi heard Makoto reply but wasn’t paying attention to them anymore. 

Now inside, he was just as enamored with the interior as he was the outside. The lights were dim up front, possible because there were supposed to be closed, but the dark walls and furniture amplified the dim atmosphere. This was all complemented by vibrant blue-hued drapes and accents the dotted the room, along with decorated frames housing various designs. Behind the dark marbled counter were three other people; two of which he could also place from the photo. A blonde-haired woman, done up in fluffy twintails, laid sideways on what Akechi’s could really only describe as a dentist’s chair, but looked more comfortable and versatile, looking at her phone while a blue-haired man concentrated intently on her thigh, the sound of what he assumed was tattoo gun ran as background noise. Nearby sitting in a chair behind her was another girl, a dark brunette with her hair in a ponytail.

“Guys! Look who the cat dragged in!” Futaba had childishly propped herself on the counter, standing on her toes, leaning over with her arms stretched out, still nose first in her game. She had gotten the blonde’s attention, brilliant teal eyes flicked away from her phone and almost did a double take.

“Oh my gosh! Makoto!!” She exclaimed, obviously trying her best to not leap out of the chair. The brunette had turned to look at them as well, giving a gentle smile in response, while the blond went to get the attention of her tattooer. “Yusuke! Hey! Heeeyyy.” She waved her hand, obviously trying to not trying to shake his steady work, pouting her lips when the other continued at his pace. “Yuuuusuke!” She whined once more.

“Takamaki-san,” not even looking up, he answered in a frustrated manor, “please for the last time I need you to keep your fidgeting to a minimum. This is very delicate work.”

The blonde sighed, shrugging best she could towards Makoto, who waved back apologetically.

“Don’t worry about it, I know how he gets when he’s working. I nearly forgot you two were back in the county.” Makoto stayed back in the waiting area behind the counter rather than walking closer to them, maybe just out of respect for the artist’s workspace.

“Yeah! Oh but we haven’t been back long, just a few days.” Takamaki replied, settling herself back slowly from her outburst earlier. “I thought we weren’t going to be in until next week since shooting doesn’t start til then, but we got our flight bumped up. So here we are! And we get to make it to Haru’s opening, isn’t that great!”

Akechi had a mental pause moment as the girls chatted. The name Takamaki sounded really familiar but he could t place it. He racked his brain, barely listening to the rest of the conversation.

“Oh! Glad to hear your film career is going well!”

“It’s great! I can’t believe I landed the part to a villainess too! Remember how I always joked about it in high school!”

“That is incredible! Sorry I haven’t kept up much, school and everything.”

“Oh no it’s ok! Plus the time zones are a pain too. Oh! Who’s your friend?”

Huh, wait where they talking about him now?

“Huh? Oh sorry,” Makoto made a gesture to him, “This is Goro Akechi, a friend of mine from college.”

“Ah! Nice to meet you all, sorry for the intrusion.” Akechi scratched the back of his head in a nervous reaction.

“No problem at all! We all tend to just gather here anyway.” The blonde waved at him in a nonchalant gesture. “My name’s Ann Takamaki, and this,” she gestured behind towards the girl behind her, “Is my lovely partner-in-crime, Shiho.”

“Ann!” The other whined, obviously flustered but it seemed in a good way.

“It’s a pleasure.” Akechi smiled in a kind, knowing fashion, and Shiho gave a smile in return, even with her cheeks a tad blushed. “Takamaki-san, if I could ask, your name does sound familiar but I can’t seem to place it. Did you say you were an actress?”

“Huh? I thought you would have recognized her.” Makoto cut in, “She’s going to be in that new Featherman movie you were gushing about a few days ago.” Akechi froze, nearly about to respond in a flustered rebuttal until he glanced from the corner of his eye to see Futaba now right beside him, game screen dropped from her face and eye wide staring directly at him.

“Oh my gosh! Do you like Featherman too?” She loudly exclaimed, Akechi couldn’t help but take a step back in reaction, the shorter girl practically bouncing on her tip toes to give her some height. 

“Ah? Um, well, I guess so?” He wasn’t exactly sure how to respond without coming across as dweebish, carefully adjusting his backpack to hide the logo keychain he had hanging off of it.

“Didn’t you and my sister dress up in matching costumes last year for Halloween?” Makoto cocked a playful eyebrow and gave him a look, Akechi responded with a glare of his own.

“It was for an children’s event.” Thanks Makoto, his brain noted. 

“Woah really!?” At least someone was impressed, Futaba shuffled around, changing her grip on game, refusing to put it down, while she flailed a bit trying to reach for her boot. “Oh! Hey check this out!”

Akechi watched in some dumbfounded fascination, curious just what she was doing. Fumbling with the zipper on her boot she kicked it off along with the thigh high sock, revealing a good chunk of her leg was covered in assorted tattoos. She pointed out the one on her back calf.

“Wait, that’s the art from the ‘97 vintage movie poster!” Akechi blurred out before he could stop his nerd brain. He could hear Makoto chuckle beside him.

“Hell yeah!!” Futaba jeered in his recognition. “Gotta respect the classics, I don’t care how campy it might have been its my favorite one! I got the logo on my arm too!” She pulled up the sleeve over her over sized jacket, indeed revealing the Featherman emblem surrounded by a weaving maze of circuits.

“That’s-“ Akechi was still pretty stunned, the girl was half his size and came off pretty meek and bookish, but getting a closer look at what pieces of skin were shown she had tattoos everywhere. Her neck remained pretty clear but the from her collarbone to the line of her tank top the circuit lines started and ducked under her bomber jacket. On the top of her thigh that was exposed was a typography take on the classic “I wanna believe” UFO poster as well as a trail of nautical stars. “Impressive.” He managed to continue.

“You think that’s impressive? Check out this baby!” Futaba bounced up, awkwardly spinning around while trying to throw her jacket of, the circuits connecting all the way down both arms, Akechi could barely take in all the lines of multicolored ink until it dawned on she was raising her shirt up.

“Futaba!!” He heard Makoto exclaim, Akechi was left rather speechless. Granted she was standing with her back facing them, but it was clear she wasn’t wearing a bra. But the expanse of colored ink all along her back was easily one of the most impressive pieces of art he’s ever seen, albeit the subject matter was... questionable? A large, almost Lovecraftian styled Kraken was waging in a battle against a sphinx framed by a combination of odd characters and hieroglyphs took up nearly all of her back, a few of the creatures long tentacles looked like they curved over her sides, spilling and curving down her hips under her shorts.

“An Inari original!” She happily exclaimed, there was a chuckle from Ann in the distance and it finally occurred to Akechi he probably should be looking as hard as he was and quickly turned his gaze, a mild blush on his cheeks while Makoto was rushing over to the girl to get her property covered.

“Yes it’s nice but you can just strip in front of every stranger who walks in the door! That’s impolite!!” Her voice was practically a squeak, picking up Futaba’s jacket to cover her with it. “Also why aren’t you wearing a bra?!”

“Why?” The redhead responded alley deadpan, “You don’t need one when you’re part of the itty-bitty titty committee.” She shrugged and pulled her shirt down, taking her jacket properly and putting it back on. Akechi still politely had his head turned.

“Honestly,” Makoto sighed. “What ever happened to the shy little girl we had to drag out to the beach that long summer ago.”

“She got an exhibition kink trying to seduce this one.” Ann chimed in, pointing at blue haired artist still hyper focused on her leg, oblivious to the conversation around him. While Makoto just looked appalled, Futaba simply stuck her tongue out as she was putting her boot back on.

“You should be proud of me breaking out of my shell.” She stated in a as-a-matter-of-factly. The blond just laughed, Shiho behind her shook her head.

“How about,” Makoto sighed, “Going upstairs to see if Akira is awake yet, I assume everyone’s going to Haru’s opening today?”

“Oh!! Right! He told me to make sure he didn’t over sleep! BRB!” Zipping up the side of her shoe, Futaba popped back up and started rushing towards the stairwell hidden off to the side, Akechi watched her bound up them with the same energy.

“Sorry about that.” Akechi turned back to Makoto, who looked a little exhausted, looking at him apologetically.

“Oh! No it’s ok.” Akechi raised his hands as if to wave it all off. She certainly knew some interesting characters. Suddenly it occurred that the buzzing that hummed in the air had stopped, looking over to where Takamaki sat he noticed the artist was setting his tools aside.

“I believe that will be enough for this session.” He spoke in a pleased tone while the blonde shifted, stretching after having been stuck in one position for so long.

“Whew good! Think it’ll be finished next time?” She asked, the other responding with a nod and a hum as he continued to clean up. “Hey, wanna take a look before he wraps it up?”

“Sure.” Makoto responded and began walking towards the back, nodding at Akechi to follow. Interest piqued, he followed behind, Takamaki shifting again to show her thigh off better, her pair of shorts rolled up high on the inked side. Nearly taking up the entire side of her thigh, a piercing black panther elegantly stretched in a brushed motion, as if it were going to pounce right off her skin. Surrounding it was a college of red roses and fans, most still missing the finished polish of the centerpiece, but it was still a work in progress.

“Your work never failed to impress, Yusuke.” Makoto said in appreciation, Ann was beaming at the work proudly displayed on her skin. Akechi hummed in appreciation, trying to be polite as well and not just awkwardly stare at the woman’s leg. 

“Oh?” Kitagawa had turned back around from his work table, surprised that there were more people next to him then there were before. “Makoto? It’s been quite awhile since I’ve seen you here.”

“I’ve been trying to tell you she was here.” Ann piped in with a huff.

“It’s fine really, we did just show up pretty unannounced.” Makoto responded, waving it off again.

“I apologize for not realizing sooner.” The artist continued with what he was doing, taking some bandages and what looked like ointment to properly wrap his work. “But my, this is a pleasant surprise.”

“It has been awhile since we all met up, not since... the wedding, I think.” Makoto shifted her stance in thought.

“Huh, you know I think your right! This really is like a reunion.” Ann readjusted herself so that Yusuke could finish up, meanwhile Shiho behind her stood up to stretch and move closer to the group.

“Minus a few anyway.” 

“Well, Akira should be down any minute, Ryuji just texted me and said he’s coming over, and Haru and Yuuki are already at the cafe.”

Akechi listened to them quietly, unconsciously taking a step away from the group, not wanting to crowd. Honestly, he felt a little out of his element, not sure how to add to the conversation so he was content to listening. Watching Makoto smile with her friends though, it did make him happy; she was always so serious, just like Sae. But watching her with other people she was also comfortable with, it was like this other side to her. It was strange, he saw Makoto as a sister, but there was still things about her he didn’t know about her. 

He sighed; really he could say the same about himself too.

“Didn’t you mention meeting Akira at work?”

Akechi snapped out of his thoughts, just in time to be gestured back into the conversation, realizing everyone was looking at him again.

“Ah, yes, I had know idea at first that Makoto knew him. Small world, isn’t it.” He responded in his automatic pleasant fashion.

“A curious turn of events indeed.” Kitagawa had finally stood up, stretching slightly as he took in a deep breath, satisfied with his work. “Ah, make sure not to wear any tight clothes for a few days.”

“I know, I know, I brought a dress to wear today. I’m gonna go change really fast.” The blond responded back as she stood up as well, picking the bag up that was sitting next to Shiho and head towards the back room.

“Ah, where are my manners,” Akechi just realized that the blue-haired man was standing in front of him now, rather shocked that he was actually a few inches taller then him. He was removing the latex gloves, pulling them inside out as they came off his hands, and crumpling them together, tossing them in the nearby waste bin. “I’m Yusuke Kitagawa, a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” Akechi smiles in response. Now that he was directly in front of him, he had taken notice that artist was equally as covered in ink as Kurusu; he only saw the old typeface style number 5 on his left inside lower arm briefly, but his entire right arm was covered in intricate black lines creating a traditional diamond pattern, almost like it came off a yukata, every other diamond held a golden cherry blossom flower. The pattern continued up and under the sleeve of his purple shirt, curiously Akechi wondered how far up it went, or to what other works of art he could be hiding under his clothes. He didn’t notice that the artist was studying him just as closely.

“Hmm,” he held his hands up, fingers making a frame, closing one eye so that he could focus his gaze through them directly at Akechi’s face. “You have a very interesting aesthetic, but you don’t seem to be the type to have any interest in the art of tattooing. Curious, what brings you in today?”

“O-Oh?” Akechi was caught off guard by the... compliment? “No, I’m simply just a friend of Makoto’s and I had an off chance meeting with Kurusu-san just yesterday.”

“I see.” He put his hands down, now crossing his arms, nodding at his own thoughts. “I can see why he has taken a sudden interest in you.”

And once again Akechi was taken aback. “E-Excuse me?”

“Sorry, you’ll have to excuse him sometimes.” Makoto suddenly chiming in before Akechi could react, “Yusuke’s known for his eccentricities.”

Before this could continue on further, a furious tapping on glass sounded, startling everyone in the room.

—

“Oh Joker~ you have company downstairs~” After rushing upstairs into the second floor apartment, Futaba called out in a sing-song fashion to her self-proclaimed older brother. She automatically started heading to the bedroom, stopping as she hear a meow at her feet, looking down to see the familiar black and white cat circle her ankle. “Mona Mona!” 

She reached down, picking him up and cradling him like a baby, he let out another meow, almost sounding like he was offended by being picked up.

“Is he awake?”

Another meow, a more disgruntled one and he leapt out of the girl’s arms, trotting to the bedroom. She simply followed behind, Morgana jumping up on the pile of blankets on the bed. Futaba let out a huff, only assuming the pile was secretly who she was looking for.

“A-ki-raaaaa!” She called out, the blankets shifting but otherwise unmoving. Making an annoyed growl, she charged into the room, making a beeline to flop on top of the bed. “FLYING FEATHER ULTRA DROPKICK!!!”

While less of a drop kick and more of a belly flop, she screamed while landing on top of the blanket lump, effective getting the others attention as he recoiled into her, then flattened back with eyes squinted shut under his mop of black hair.

“Good morning to you too...” He managed to wheeze out, pulling his arms up over his head and wiggling just enough so that Futaba’s weight was more even against him.

“More like afternoon.” She quipped back, balancing her chin in her hands, leaning on her elbows. “Bro, even I’ve been awake long enough to figure that out.” That only got a groan out of Akira. 

“You told me last night you’ve been up for at least 27 hours.” 

“Well, who are you gonna cry too when you at 4 in the morning next time- wah!!!” She didn’t get to finish her statatment before Akira nearly leaped up, flopping the thick comforter over her like a Futaba taco.

“Alright, alright.” He laughed while his sister had her own fits of giggles. Sliding out from under her while she untangled herself from the blanket, Akira stretched, yawning while Morgana trotted over to rub against his legs, obviously wanting food. “What time is it anyway?”

“Um, like almost two?” Futaba leaned back after shoving her comforter prison away, adjusting her glasses as well. Meanwhile Akira picked his phone up, taking a quick glance at his notifications, (making note that he had one from Haru with a few hearts tied to it) and checked the time for himself.

“That’s fine, I’m gonna feed Mona and get dressed. It won’t take long.” He shrugged, putting it back down in his nightstand, grabbing his own glasses and walking out to the kitchen.

“Oh I was gonna say don’t go downstairs in your underwear, you got guests.” 

“Well I hadn’t planned on it, but it’s just Ann and Shiho.” He shrugged, noting Futaba had followed, picking up her game system off the bar counter. 

“No no, Queen’s downstairs!”

“Makoto?” Akira paused reaching in the cabinet where he hid the cat food. He should be surprised, he’s not seen her in what felt like forever, but he still got messages and cards from her, so it wasn’t like they where on bad terms, simply just busy.

“Yeah and some guy is with her.” 

Akira definitely stopped mid-can opening, Morgana below him meowed in protest.

“O-Oh.” 

Futaba looked up from her game at him, tilting her head curiously. He could just feel the cat emoji face she was making, so he busied himself with Morgana’s meal instead.

“Yup.” She simply replied. 

He knit his brow, carefully setting the bowl on the ground, Morgana quick to dive face first into it. “I see.”

“He looked like that guy you were insta-stalking last night.”

And there it was.

Akira let out a groan, practically slamming his head on the counter while he simply heard Futaba cackle.

“It’s not funny.”

“No, it’s hilarious.” And he groaned again. “Aw, you poor thing, it’s not that bad.” She pat the top of his messy bedhead hair.

“I mean,” He looked up, rather pathetically she added. “Why am I still getting crushes like this, and he’s way out of my league.”

“Not really,” Futaba shrugged, going back to her game. “Honestly he kind of comes off like a dork. And I’m pretty sure he’s a closet Featherfan.” 

“Really?” Akira looked honestly surprised but she’s never been wrong when is came to spotting other sentai fans. In any case he sighed again; he was hoping that he’d have more time to mentally prepare for the possibility that the flower shop prince would show up at the cafe, not literally under his house.

“Hey remind me when I get back to my laptop I wanna do more research on the guy.”

“Futaba do you have to cyber stalk everyone?” She had kept her seat at the counter while Akira walked back to the bedroom, pulling his shirt off in the process. 

“Of course I do! Gotta make sure he’s good enough for my big bro! And you know not also like some creepy predator or a murder or something like that.” He rolled his eyes, digging around for some clothes, ugh he needed to go to the laundry mat again. Finally after deciding on the same dark jeans he wore that morning and a sleeveless black turtle neck that would pair nice with his favorite blazer, he went back to the bathroom to start fixing his hair and brushing his teeth. He had to look impressive after all, you know, for Haru’s opening. 

Not the cute guy standing in his lobby downstairs.

Dressed and ready to go, Akira returned to the kitchen, catching Futaba in a pause point in her game where she gave him an OK sign with her fingers.

“Oh! Roll your sleeves up!” She commented, Akira giving her an odd look with a tilt of his head. “I’m pretty sure he’s secretly into the ink.” She then replied with a wink.

He blushed at that, but obliged by rolling up his blazer sleeves, like he often did. Granted he enjoyed his tattoos more than he would let on. “Y-You think so?”

“He was pretty in awe of the shop when he walked in, that and I showed him my tats and he was trying pretty hard to not stare.” She responded so as a matter-of-factly.

“And not because you halfway stripped in front of him.” Akira cocked an eyebrow at her, knowing when she had a bad habit of showing off and little care for modesty when it came to it.

“What?”

“And what happened to my poor little shut-in sister, I can’t believe Sojiro let’s you out of the house.” He fluffed the top of her head in a teasing manner, giving a quick check for Morgana, who was now curled on his favorite blanket laying on the couch, and made his way to the apartment’s exit.

“Pfft, please, Sojiro was surprised I even willingly left!” Futaba quipped right back as she hopped from her stool to follow.

—

Akechi’s nerves were starting to set in. Not that he was nervous, more like out-of-place. He was definitely out of his element; surrounding by all these stranger; rather attractive strangers his brain added. How did Kurusu-san know so many pretty people?! Well, he already knew Makoto, but she didn’t count, she was practically his sister.

Another person had joined them; a rather athletic looking young man with bleached hair, several metal piercings in his ears and face and what Akechi could only describe as a million dollar smile who introduced himself as Ryuji Sakamoto, whom he did recognize from Kurusu’s photos, he was in a lot of them actually.

What really irked him however was when Akechi was introduced Sakamoto have him this knowing look, like he was fully expecting him to be here, and that definitely put him off. Which is where it left him; this uneasy feeling that he didn’t belong here while the rest conversed. Takamaki had returned, dressed in a modest red cocktail dress which did seem a little flashy, but of course it fit her model confidence easily. Kitagawa had his full attention in the conversation as well, while Makoto easily laughed at something that was said, he didn’t quite hear it. Even Shiho, standing mostly quiet next to her wife, would add her own smart additions, fitting in the niche group just as well.

And that left Akechi. Even after his brief moment of spotlight, seeming to ease into every interview he ever had, he felt his once forced charisma wane, being that social for so long had drained him as he got older. Now when he was in unfamiliar company he found himself more often then not becoming stand-offish, wanting to leave the situation as quickly as possible. He let out a heavy breath, which now that he thought about it it sounded like he was becoming impatient. Far from the truth though, he had nothing better to do with his time really. Maybe he was getting antsy seeing Kurusu again.

“Dun dun nuh DUN!! The cavalry has arrived!” Akechi was just able to catch the flash of orange before Futaba very much made her presence known, jumping directly in front of him as she met Sakamoto in a high five.

“Guys! Chill!” Takamaki snapped at them in a huff.

“Oops sorry.” The other blond responded while he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, Futaba gave Akechi a look of apology as well, which he waved the two off.

“Heh, it’s like the gang is almost back together, isn’t it exciting?” She glanced back over at the model, who sighed but gave a smile back in return.

“Wow it is a regular family reunion down there.”

Akechi felt himself lock up. 

“Ey! Our fearless leader decided to join us!”

“Good morning sleepyhead!”

He heard voices, but they all blurred into the background. Looking at the direction of the stairs, Akechi saw the glimpse of a dark figured descending before he darted away, almost instinctively taking a step back behind Makoto, who very much noticed, but didn’t say anything.

Akira hopped from the last step in a cool, effortless manner, hands in his pockets, joining rest of his friends congregating in his lobby. Taking in all the familiar faces, Akira instantly picked out the one that was new. There stood the cute florist from yesterday, trying to not obviously hide behind the woman who was at least a head short then him, the same garnet eyes he found himself staring at darting around, as if he wanted to meet his own gaze but couldn’t bring himself to commit. It was... actually really adorable.

“Well, it certainly has been awhile since we’ve all met up like this. It’s nice.” Makoto cut in, meeting him with a smile he had to return. Akira has to wonder if she had the same line of overprotective big sister in her as Sae did with the way she stood between them.

“Sept Haru, she’s waiting on us though.” Ryuji interjected, shrugging casually. “Dang though, I’m surprised she actually talked you into going, Makoto. I know you been busy—“

“It’s not just that!” The brunette quickly cut him off, only slightly flustered. “Actually I was invited by Goro first, thank you.” It didn’t stop the snickers from Futaba and Ann, like they both knew a secret.

Akechi jumped at the sound of his name, they were talking about him?

“Huh?” He felt dumb for his exclamation, blinking in awkwardness. As he looked around, his eyes met with Kurusu’s, who seemed to have an expression of surprise mixed genuine joy.

“Akechi-san... you-“ he paused, then continued with a smile, “I’m glad to see you again.”

“A-Ah, same to you.”

The room seemed to pause for that brief second, like one of the bad romance novels he had picked up on accident in the store, all Akechi could do was stare at those warm steel eyes hiding behind black bangs and frames. He smiled back, forgetting all his earlier problems and nervousness.

“Yo, we better get going, don’t wanna be late.” Ryuji’s voice cut between them, Akira’s gaze cut from his to look over at the blond, slightly flustered perhaps? Or was that Akechi’s imagination?

“Ah, yeah we should.” He replied, then looked to Yusuke, speaking and gesturing to him about something work related, the artist nodded while everyone began to shuffle outside the single door. Akechi finally felt like he could breath again and his vision shifted over to Makoto. She looked back at him, giving him a comforting, knowing smile. While he did grin back, it was more forced and awkward, still uneasy as the group’s chatter returned, now seemingly tenfold that they were standing outside.

Akechi sighed as soon as Makoto turned away again, vaguely wondering what has he gotten himself into.


End file.
